Bleeding Valentine
by Before the Never After
Summary: Sort of sequel to Secret Valentine. Can be read seperately. xXTwo of three V-Day oneshots.Xx He thought the blonde Adonis wanted him. He thought wrong. Now he just wants it to end. xXDracoHarryXx DMHP Drarry rated for gore
1. Chapter 1

**Second one. This is the angsty one guys. Told from Harry Third Person. Happy Single Awareness guys. Live long and be single.**

**Dedicated to: the one who got away…I'm kidding, this is for Itali again, may her world be blessed with yaoi.**

_**Bleeding Valentine**_

He said the L word. Well he didn't actually say it…he wrote it. But even so, he said he loved him. That he had always loved him that the gift he received came from the heart. But why would he tell such obvious lies when there were other people he had the same feelings for?

He thought, with his feelings so obviously returned they could be together, that they could be happy. He obviously had deluded himself into thinking such beautiful fantasies could be reality. After all, if had really loved him, why was he kissing that girl? Why was his hand up her shirt? Why did he accept her hands in his pants? Why wasn't he pushing her away?

He felt so foolish, running without care; trying to find his true valentine to tell him the response to the beautiful letter he had received. Of course he didn't really mean it; he was just playing another dirty trick, to upset him, to make fun of him, to once again make him feel unwanted and unloved. It was right in front of his face and he knew it was too good to be true. He KNEW it. So why was he crying? Why was he letting his bleeding valentine make him feel like this? Why did everything in his life have to turn out this way?

Couldn't he be happy? Just once? Without fighting for his life, without having his heart broken, without feeling used? Why couldn't he be smart about his life just once? He just wanted to be unconditionally happy! He just wanted a friend, a lover, and someone to spend the rest of his miserable life with! Was that too much to ask? Was he doomed to be alone forever? Never sharing his pain with anyone but himself?

"I told he was no good, mate. I told you that he was playing you. This is what happens when you're selfish. This is what happens when you don't listen to reason and simply follow after a fantasy instead of staying in reality where you should be." His best friend's voice rang in his ears and through his head as he let out a muffled sob.

He was already running down the hall away from the scene by the time the blonde haired Adonis and his brunette lust interest noticed someone was watching. The Adonis only merely gazed over at the spot where the boy once stood, watching his love with someone else. He was about to go back to ridding himself of his unrequited love feelings when he noticed something green on the floor.

He ungraciously removed her too bony hand from his unzipped pants before walking over to the green thing as he zipped up his pants. The mood was ruined now and the more he looked at her the more he felt her hair wasn't the right color, her eyes weren't the right shade of green and that her body type was too bony to feel right.

He arrived to the spot the voyeur was obviously spying on them from. When he noticed what was written on the green sheet of paper he paled dramatically. His love had come to him? He had received the forgotten gift? He had seen him with the person he chose randomly to help him forget? The Adonis paled even further and without a glance at the girl, he took off toward where he saw the voyeur run off.

**-no more pain-**

He ran so fast he didn't notice he was running into people. He just had to get away. From the scene he just saw, from life in general. He ran back towards his room up on the seventh floor and he didn't stop running until he got there. HE arrived at his door and with a quick shove he was in his room. He locked the door heavily before walking towards his attached bathroom.

He gazed blankly at himself in the mirror, taking in his red puffy eyes, his stringy messy brown hair, his too vibrant green eyes, and all the scars that no one could normally see. He could see it now; why no one would ever truly want him. He was hideous. He was too thin, too battered up, too emotional, and too unfit to be in society.

Tears started rolling down his cheeks once more as he thought about what would happen if he tried to end it all. His best friend thought he was a fool, he other best friend wouldn't comment on his position because she believed that truly strong people could take care of themselves. His parents were already dead, so were all the people he considered parental figures. So who would miss him? The love of his life was obviously with someone else, his friends hated him, and he didn't have any family. What would change? If he was gone?

He glanced down at the drawer where he kept his shaving supplies, even if he had never used them. He hesitated for barely a moment before he was opening the drawer and slowly removing a single bladed razor. It glistened slightly as the light from the bulbs reflected off of it. A small sadistic smile stretched across his face as he walked back towards his bed, his weapon of choice still in his hands.

He laid himself across the somewhat silky sheets before he rolled up the sleeves on both of his arms. The slightly tanned skin just begged to be marked and just looking at his unmarked skin made him smirk. His eyes glinted dangerously as with his right hand he brought the blade to his left wrist.

With an agonizingly slow stroke, he cut himself carefully from his wrist all the way to the juncture of his elbow. He watched with morbid fascination as the blood welled up before falling down his arms like some gory scene from a horror movie.

Before the blood could really start to flow, he used his left hand, tightly gripping the blade now, to make an identical cut on his right arm. The blade dropped out of his hand and onto the bed next to him as he watched curiously as the blood on both his arms cascaded swiftly down his arms and onto the now ruined sheets under him.

His head lolled back against the pillows as his vision started to fade, he smirked viciously as he felt his conscious mind start to slip. But before he could slip completely into oblivion the door burst open and in rushed his friends and the man of his dreams. They looked upon him, with his steadily bleeding arms, with horror and pain.

He laughed without humor as his Adonis ripped off his shirt to stop the bleeding. He felt the smooth material being pressed to his arms and he sighed unhappily. His normally vibrant green eyes were uncharacteristically vacant as he looked into his love's silver depths of pain and unhappiness.

He blinked slowly, hiding emerald irises from searching silver ones, before sighing out a sentence that broke the blonde Adonis's very soul as well as his slowly blackening heart.

"Why couldn't it have been me?"


	2. Important

Sequel is up. Called "Forever Valentine". WARNING: Smutty.


End file.
